Angos
Angos is an a posteriori international auxiliary language. It started out as an auxiliary for English, Chinese, and Spanish; it had a balance between each language's complexity and expressive features. Now, the language draws its influence from a number of different languages, including Arabic, Hindi, Japanese, and even Basque. This language was co-developed by users Detectivekenny, Panglossa, and Razlem, with some others. "Angos" 'aŋ.gos simply means "Artificial Language". For a basic introduction, including learning resources, visit the official site @ http://angoslanguage.wikispaces.com/. Wikispaces has said farewell. It is an ex-Wiki. (etc.) Try http://angos.org/ Phonology Vowels: a, e, i, o, u Consonants: p, t, k, b, d, g, m, n, w, j (y), h, f, v, s, r (l), ts © The digraphs ng and nk ''may be pronounced ŋɡ and ŋk respectively. Diphthongs: aw, ew, iw, ow, ay, ey, oy, uy Stress: Penultimate Syllable Structure (C = consonant; V = vowel; S = semivowel) *V *VC *CV *SV *CVS *SVC *CVC *SVS *CCV *CSV *CSVS *CSVC A liquid (unless at the beginning or end of a root) must be preceded and succeeded by a vowel or semivowel. The combinations sk, st, and sp are preceded by a vowel. Language Characteristics Angos is a language which is lightly inflected and has a tendency to isolate. A few unique innovations are also present in the language: Medial Vowel System Drawing from similar IALs, this language features a classification system where the last vowel indicates the part of speech. Nouns: 'o' Verbs: 'a' Adjectives: 'i' Adverbs: 'u' Other (conjunctions, prepositions, particles): e Natural and Artificial Noun Distinction In this language, parts of speech are distinguished as either ''naturi (natural) or omsanati (artificial, i.e man-made). Natural words take a vowel, and to denote an artificial quality, an "s" can be added. Word Derivation and Morphology Angos is a noun-based language, meaning every non-particle has a noun root. For example, the full inflection of the word'' ot'' meaning "fire": Now for a usual verb, "to have". The noun for this is a "grip" or "hold", b-'' *''ba ''- to get, have, know, understand, take A word of caution: words in this language are meant to be ambiguous as to facilitate conversation. The reasoning behind this system is (noun action), where the action is whatever the context allows. The first example ot''a "to fire", can be taken as "go to a fire" or "to start a fire". The second example verb is "to have a grip of something" or "to get a grip of something", as in to make something in your grip or hold, to have it in your grip or on your person. The verb "to be" is omitted completely. :I am a noun = Wo noun :I am adjective = Wo adjective Other Derivatives Person who is doing VERB = endocentric compound (gi-omo = runner) Person who does VERB habitually = semu (semu gi-omo = runner) Place with lots of NOUN, Place where VERB is done = -oy- (va-oyo = forest) (al-oyos = kitchen) Determining Gender All nouns are inherently a neutral gender. Person - omo Male - na- Female - ni- The gender is placed at the beginning of the compound (for more info on compounding, see the Compounding section below): Man = na-omo :Example: male runner = na-gi-omo ''(the gender precedes all other parts of the compound) '''Woman' = ni-omo :Example: female runner = ni-gi-omo : No Plural Inflections This language does not include inflections for plurals normally found in other IALs, nor does it include traditional articles. The particle "le" functions as a plural marker. Demonstrative correlatives are used in place of definite articles. :I see a cow - Wo via sapio I see cow :I see cows - Wo via le sapio I see (more than one) cow :I see the cow - Wo via fove sapio I see this cow :I see the cows - Wo via fove le sapio [lit. I see this (more than one) cow} Particles Angos employs heavy use of particles to determine aspect, tense, mood, etc. The polar particles se and ne can be attached to other particles to emphasize or negate respectively. Tense: : Moods: :Interrogative - ce (must always begin the question): Ce to ala? - Do you eat? (this is only used if there is no interrogative correlative) : :The negative necessity modal nemye means explicitly "must not" as in "You must not eat": To nemye ala. To say something like "You do not have to eat", you would place a negative marker in front of the positive modal: To ne semye ala ''(You 'no' must eat) :*Directive commands can be expressed with just the verb: ''Ala! (Eat) Ne ala! (Don't eat) :*Volitive commands are expressed with -''vame'': Sevame gia! (Let's go!) Nevame gia (let's not go) Evidentiality and Epistemic Modality: Comparison: Polarity: Particle Placement Particles go before whatever they modify. Syntax Basic sentence structure (unmodified) is SVO: Wo kelea golo ''(I throw the ball). Passive voice is formed with the particle ''te preceding the verb: Golo te kelea ve wo (The ball is thrown by me). Modifiers Place the modifier before whatever it modifies. [Wo] [milu] [ne ba mao] In the case above, the negative polar particle ne can only go before ba ''(it will only negate the succeeding word). ''Mao is an object and must directly succeed the verb unless it is being modified (e.g: ...ba bali mao) Prepositional Phrases A prepositional phrase is constructed: :(particle + modifiers + object) Verb Transitivity Transitive and intransitive verbs are unmarked. Transitive: Wo mabada object = I change object Intransitive: Wo laksa = I dance Compounding Angos uses endocentric compounding, in which A+B denotes a special kind of B. In Angos, compounding is generally used for artificial words with no natural counterparts. Stress is placed on the penultimate syllable of each root in the compound. Store :toval = merchandise :oy = place ::toval + oy + Part of Speech Marker = toval-oyos = store merchandise place Windmill mag = grain :oy = place ::mag + oy + POS marker = mag-oyos = granary/mill seed place :bavel = wind ::bavel + magoyos = bavel-mag-oyos = windmill wind seed place Television :vi = eye :mek = machine, mechanism ::vi-mekos = TV eye machine Telephone :ans = conversation :mek = machine, mechanism ::ans-mekos = telephone conversation machine Computer :no = brain :mek = machine, mechanism ::no-mekos = computer brain machine Vocabulary Nouns The noun inventory in Angos is relatively low, only a little more than 500 lexical roots (as of June 2011). But when inflected, there are more than 4000 distinct words. The pie chart above shows the percentage of the language groups whose vocabulary was used in creating Angos. Dictionary For a full, up-to-date dictionary, please visit the wikispaces site. # Wikispaces is an ex-site. It's dead. Pronouns The pronouns follow the same inflection rules as other nouns. However, when used as adjectives, they become possessive pronouns (my, your, their, our) Particles (prepositions, conjunctions, other) *ve is a possessive marker, not a genitive. The only exceptions to its usage are the pronouns, which use the adjective ending to denote possession. **Ine and dave are strictly spatial particles (e.g. I am in the house - Wo ine reisos). The particle hie is strictly temporal and would be used for phrases like "on Sunday" (hie ayntsios) or "in three hours" (hie tin tyaso). Table of Correlatives Using the Table of Correlatives Questions are always in the format: Particle-Subject-Verb-Object The interrogative correlatives (as well as the particle 'ce') act as clause enhancers; they will always begin the question. :Ce to kafe-oya? - Are you going to the coffee shop? :Ce lo pani-amo? - Is it blue? Relative interrogatives are formed with the addition of the particle "tu": :Wo ba '''te kove omo' me fewe'' - I know who did it Word Tables Example Text Introductions Estukos Ayn ve Om-Pilav-Ipos Article One of the Declaration of Human Rights Featured Banner Fove angos me aynu te bokaa. Isue efa te kinoa ye li kal-meno, me te awkela te bokaa. Category:Languages Category:Auxlangs